


Komaeda's Locket

by Scarlet_Lavenders (Saya_Layla)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Lockets, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya_Layla/pseuds/Scarlet_Lavenders
Summary: Inspired by a work the author has read for schoolIt has been five years since Nagito Komaeda disappeared, leaving a locket for which Izuru Kamukura has been searching ever since he has woke up from his sleep. It's what he has left, the only constant thing in his fading memories. He has to have it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Komaeda's Locket

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Danganronpa fic qwq, please don't hurt me! 
> 
> I had this inspiration when I was in the middle of studying for a literature thing in my native tongue and was like "huh, fits Izuru and Hajime a bit :000!!!" so I ended up writing it. 
> 
> Had to ask for a bit of help (READ THAT AS A LOT OF HELP) from [@uwu_satan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_satan/pseuds/uwu_satan) (godbless faer heart) with Nagito parts because I cannot write them for the life of me qwq. I need to work on that qwq. But anyway yea! That's it for now :DDD! Enjoy and know that I wrote this in a rush and while I'm still sick lmao qwq.
> 
> YEA :DDD! Enjoy! Stay safe and take care! Make sure to drink water too!

“How much for the locket?” He asks, looking up from counting the money that he has gotten from selling jewelry in the small town. “How much for the locket that your daughter owns?”

“Is he asking for  _ that  _ locket?”

“I’m pretty sure he is…”

The crowd whispered among themselves, eyes all staring at the man who seems to be out of their world. Red demonic eyes, not moving away from Sir Kirigiri who looked conflicted about the locket. He looks far too suspicious despite the rumors about him. The black-haired right-hand man of the General. The Ultimate Hope. 

If it was another piece of jewelry, Sir Kirigiri would have gladly given it away but the man in front of him was asking for the Komaeda Heirloom that was left in the care of his family when the Komaeda heir disappeared in the middle of their trip. 

The locket wasn’t just an ordinary locket. It was an ancient locket, passed down from heir to heir and one could only imagine the importance of that locket to the Komaeda Family. His family made a promise to safeguard it until the heir appears once again but it has been five years since Nagito disappeared. 

“I apologize but I have to ask for the permission of my daughter.” He shook his head, hoping to be given enough to think it through. He needed the money, yes and the man- Kamakura Izuru was willing to give him more than he needed. His conflicted feelings might have shown on his face for the businessman nodded, returning to counting the coins on the table without a sound.

He looked… sad despite his bored expression never changing at all and Sir Kirigiri felt guilty. The man wasn’t bad per se, he was helpful actually to their village and wouldn’t hesitate in doing jobs for them outside his own. It’s just that, they treasure the Komaeda necklace and the family that it belongs to even if the heir might be a little bit weird. They treasure them a big deal and this may be the last thing they have. 

“Give me until the end of the day to make my decision,” he added, to which Izuru finally moved to nod, looking up at him. 

  
“Thank you,” he whispered and Sir Kirigiri couldn’t help but wonder why would a rich man want something like a locket when he already has so much?

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙  
  


“Kamakura-kun,” the black-haired man looked up to meet the eyes of Chiaki, one of the ladies in the village who for once wasn’t looking down at her games but looking at him straight in the eyes. “May we talk?”

She was oddly pushy… Unlike the Chiaki in Hajime’s memories but the affection the former had still remained in him, making him push away the diamonds he was polishing and sit up straighter in his seat. “We may Miss Nanami,” he nodded, making a motion with his hand to make her sit in front of him. “What is it that you need this time? New games? New jewelry? Perhaps to give to Miss Nevermind?”

He had an inkling why but he refused to acknowledge it. The locket will be his at the end of the day, that much he knows of from how Sir Kirigiri, the mayor, looked guilty at rejecting his sole request after helping out the village so much. 

“The locket,” she took a seat, pushing her game console to the side, and leaned on the table. “Why do you want Nagito’s locket?” 

Her knuckles turned white from how much she tightened her fist but her determination to know was unwavering. 

Chiaki Nanami, the person who Hajime first confided his feelings for Nagito towards, asking her for advice and in return, she helped him court the heir. She was Hajime’s best friend, one of the people he trusted enough to know his secrets and his feelings. He, the past ‘him’ owes her a big deal.

“It’s a relic.”  _ A relic of a past he wants to know more about.  _ But he couldn’t say that now, would he? All everyone knows is that he is just a newcomer in their village who is still mourning the loss of two friends. They didn’t know that he was and used to be Hinata Hajime.

“Is that all?” She frowned, losing the dazed look she always seemed to have, eyes sharpening to a degree that if not he knew a lot about her, he would be deeply alarmed and wary. “Do you know the history of the locket itself?”

He knows. He, and by he Izuru meant Hajime, was there when it returned to the Komaeda’s family after years of it being lost at sea. The way the white-haired lover of his brightened up and cried a bit when the long lost locket of his ancestors made through his hands after it being impossible to find. That was his luck at play and no one could have thought that weeks after that, he would be declared missing after the airport losing contact with the pilot of his flight. 

“It was lost at sea decades ago with no lead where it may be found until five years ago, Nagito Komaeda received news that someone found it and returned it to them.” He recited from memory and passing rumors. 

He knows everything about the world much more about the Komaeda Family, the name ‘Nagito Komaeda’ the only thing he could remember after waking up. He clung to that name, trying to pick up pieces of his past and himself after the destructive path he took to gain power. 

Chiaki pouted, now realizing that she has no way of making him stop wanting to have the locket in his grasps. “I will take care of it,” he promised, trying to convey as much as of his sincerity in the monotone voice of his. 

The girl didn’t say anything, standing up with a nod and leaving. With his vision, he could see the tears falling off his eyes and wondered what was this tightening in his chest might be this time?

  
⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙  
  


Izuru had a long day, exhausting yes but still terribly boring. He opened the door to his room and his eyes immediately focused on the simple black box in the middle of his desk. Hurriedly, he took off his coat and threw it somewhere in the room. Cupping the box gently, he opened it to see the polished silver locket that would appear in his dreams.

There was a letter underneath the box that he disregarded in favor of taking the locket away from the box and into his hands. He dreamt about it every night, someone calling for him and showing him the locket. He wanted to know more. He wanted to remember more. He wanted to  _ feel more. _

With careful hands, he unclasped the lock and opened the locket and the picture inside made his eyes widen and his heart throb. It was a familiar face hugging the person who used to be him. It was Nagito and Hajime, smiling at the camera with their arms wrapped against each other. 

It hurts… Is this what pain feels like? 

Tears falling down from his eyes, he clutches the locket in his hands and pressed it against his forehead. His breath hitching every now and then trying to breathe properly to no avail. He couldn’t stop crying and it hurts. 

_ What is this pain he feels? _

  
⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙  
  


Kamukura Izuru left the village in a hurry after achieving his goal of obtaining the locket. Leaving rumors on how the locket cursed him with nightmares of the former owner but Sir Kirigiri knows that wasn’t true. He remembered that night, about to knock on Izuru’s door only to hear someone crying loudly.

Worried, he opened the door to peer through it, and to his shock, it was Izuru who was crying. The seemingly emotionless man cried while calling out for a name. For Nagito’s name. It seemed the black-haired man didn’t notice it yet but he was clutching the locket tight enough to bleed.

It was a moment that Sir Kirigiri shouldn’t have intruded, leaving Izuru to mourn the loss of his lover. 

Kamukura Izuru… Sir Kirigiri didn’t have the time to ask what happened to him to change his name and much more his appearance? It would have fooled anyone but not him who had been taking care of Hajime when he was younger every time his parents would go out of town. 

He lost a son when Hajime suddenly disappeared and when he returned, even if it wasn’t himself entirely and as Kamakura Izuru, he cried tears of joy. One of his children returned and that was enough for him.

“Sir Kirigiri come quick!” Lady Sonia burst into his office, panting like she just ran all the way towards here. “Nagito- Nagito!”

He stood up at the sight of tears in her eyes and her collapsing to her knees to cry. “Nagito- he-” he rubbed her back, trying to console her first while trying to make sense of what she was saying. 

What about Nagito? It couldn’t be-

He raised his head at the sound of someone calling for him. It was the child he never thought he would see again accompanied by three new people, the one with the green hair vaguely familiar. Their hair is still fluffy like he remembered and they’re still covered in their ridiculous bandages. 

_ Nagito’s home. _

The kids who disappeared finally returned home.

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙  
  
  


Izuru left the meeting room, disliking the scent of tobacco that lingers in his suit, and was about to leave the building when he heard someone scream  _ his name.  _ He looked back and the sun hit his eyes, blinding him for a moment.

“Hajime!” 

He blinked away the black spots and something, or someone hurled themselves into his arms. The scent of medicine and soap clinging to their skin and Izuru had to wrap his arms around their waist to prevent the two of them from falling down. 

“Hajime!” He stared at the beautiful green eyes that have been giving him hope that there might be someone out there who is capable of loving him. 

“Nagito?” 

  
⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙  
  
  


“So your preferred name is Kamukura Izuru?” Nagito asked, both of them sitting a table apart in the most obscure corner of the cafe. They were still holding hands, not letting go ever since they reunited and he nodded. 

“If it’s not too selfish to ask… Do you remember a pathetic piece of trash such as myself?” They asked and he nodded once again. Their eyes seem to be still kind of red after they both end up crying at their reunion. 

“I do.” He squeezed their hand, reminding himself that he isn’t alone anymore. “And you’re not trash. You’re my everything...”

Nagito’s eyes looked at him warmly as they chuckled in fondness. “I’m glad,” They confessed, letting out a cough that made Izuru signal a waiter for water. “I was worried that you would forget me after what Sir Kirigiri said.” 

He shook his head. He forgot everything about himself except for Nagito. He clung to the fading memories of the white-haired Ultimate, clutching it close to his chest and it served as a reminder for him all this time that there is someone out there who will accept him for who he is. 

“I won’t forget you.” He told them with conviction in his eyes. “You will be the last one I will ever forget.”

Nagito laughed, their laugh making the cafe seem homier than it already was. They leaned on an arm that was still heavily bandaged compared to the other one, showing how much they suffered for the past few years. “We have so much to catch up on,” they teased, drinking the water the waiter sets in the middle of them.

“Indeed.” 

Looking out the window, the two watched the delicate scene of the sun slowly setting. A sight Izuru normally found boring. But with Nagito... with him at his side to watch it with him, even he could find such a daily occurance beautiful. It was still boring. The world is still so boring it hurts. But with Nagito at his side… being bored feels… okay.

Seeing the dorky fondness slowly melting the hardened apathy and boredom of Izuru’s face, Nagito smiled once again, softening their features and brightening their eyes.

A truly ethereal wonder in Izuru’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> *vibing with anxiety*
> 
> How is it? I have to write part two which is Nagito's point of view while they were missing and that part is hella funny :DDDD! Stupid exams preventing me to write qwq. 
> 
> Anyway :333! If people wanna reach me, I have my own [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/FDrcabdpYd) and [Tumblr Account](https://layasmagicalthoughts.tumblr.com/) that are open for anyone :DDD! 
> 
> I need to go and study now! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Ily all! stay safe and take care! I'm new at the danganronpa fandom qwq :3


End file.
